


Marry me one day

by fexillusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, College Life, Dorm Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Oikawa, bottom Iwaizumi, idek how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Sloppy sex for a friend





	Marry me one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oiikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiikawa/gifts).



> I wrote this for the amazing Oiikawa who always leaves amazing comments on my works and makes me smile. Plus he drew some pretty great fanart for one of my other fics, so in return, I wrote bottom Iwa to fill his needs. Lmao. Enjoy <3

If you looked at Iwaizumi, you wouldn't take him for a bottom. The shorter but stockier male had that persona around him that just screamed _dominance_. 

But Oikawa knew better, he knew that many people thought he was the one who took it when they had sex. But boy, were they wrong. 

Iwaizumi had a side to him that only Oikawa got to see, the submissive clingy side that only showed when they fucked. He let his walls down when they were alone together, in the dorms of their college, or sometimes if they were feeling up to it, in the backseat of Oikawa's car. 

"Iwa- _chan_." Oikawa sang, sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he stared at the back of his roommate and boyfriend. How he had gotten that lucky, he will never know. 

Iwaizumi didn't turn to acknowledge the brunette, but Oikawa knew he'd heard him. "Iwa-chan come here."

"What do you want, 'Kawa?" Iwaizumi's gruff voice said, sending shivers down Oikawa's spine. 

"I think you know what I want, Hajime." Oikawa only called Iwaizumi by his first name when he was feeling _really_ horny, and today, with all the stress and adrenaline from practice and classes piling up, Oikawa needed a good round or two of rough sex. 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi visibly shivered before turning around and standing up from his desk, paperwork and books piled high and scattered about. 

Iwaizumi was shirtless and the sight of his abs had Oikawa's mouth watering. The low pair of sweatpants around his waist teasing him even more as he approached the bed, hints of happy trail sticking out. 

Iwaizumi crawled on the bed, straddling Oikawa before before locking eyes as his hips came down to meet the others. 

A thumb traced Oikawa's lips, and the brunette pressed a kiss to the pad of it before Iwaizumi spoke. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think," Oikawa said, opening his mouth and nipping at Iwaizumi's thumb, "I want you to suck my cock and then ride me."

The air felt electric, buzzing around the lovers as their mouths connected in a kiss, Oikawa's hands gripping Iwaizumi's hips and tugging him closer in his lap, rolling them together and sliding down to grip the tight muscle of his ass. 

Iwaizumi had a serious kink for having his ass touched and spanked and Oikawa didn't miss the hitched gasp or the small moan he let out in response. Oikawa's lips tilted in a smile as he pushed their mouths back together, raising a hand and smacking it down on Iwaizumi's ass, swallowing the groan and doing it again, this time getting a whimper. 

"Fuck I forget how much you love your ass getting spanked." Oikawa whispered, breaking their kiss. "My baby is so sensitive."

Iwaizumi groaned, resisting the urge to headbutt the taller male. "Shut the fuck up."

Oikawa's hand flew to Iwaizumi's hair, tugging on it so his head reared back so far Iwaizumi was scared he'd break his neck. His breathing was cut short, barely coming out in pants as Oikawa spoke, voice low and dark. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I-I'm sorry." 

Oikawa hummed, releasing his tight hold. "That's what I thought. Now," he pushed Iwaizumi's head down, toward his straining erection in his shorts. "Get on your fucking knees."

Iwaizumi went without a fight, sliding to his knees on the floor in between Oikawa's legs, pushing them apart as his mouth instantly began to wet the outline of his dick through the shorts he wore. Oikawa gasped, biting his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend, combing his fingers through his hair. 

"That's it baby." Oikawa moaned once his shorts and boxers had been pulled down, pooling around his ankles and Iwaizumi licked a hot stripe up the length of his cock. Iwaizumi hummed, taking the tip of Oikawa's cock in his mouth and using his tongue to slide over the slit, lapping up the precome that had already begun to bead there. 

The brunette hissed, a fire setting in his stomach as Iwaizumi used his hand to jerk off the part of his cock he couldn't fit in his mouth, slurping filthily around the top as he did so. 

The sounds were like heaven to both males  
ears, Iwaizumi groaning and gagging around the length in his mouth, Oikawa moaning and cussing as his hips jerked into the feel. Iwaizumi had always been amazing using his mouth, his tongue teasing Oikawa in the best possible way, his teeth teasingly rubbing over the vein that ran up the length of his cock. 

"God you suck cock so good. Make me feel so good." Oikawa said, holding Iwaizumi's head still as he thrust up into the wet mouth and stayed, buried to the hilt and listening to Iwaizumi gag for a moment before pulling back and letting Iwaizumi resume. 

Iwaizumi's own cock strained against the fabric of his sweatpants, him having gone commando for the day, and he fought the urge to reach down and palm himself, remembering what had happened the last time. 

" _Iwa-chan_." Oikawa gasped, eyes clenching shut as the fire in his stomach turned almost scorching, warming the tips of his toes to the bouncy strands of hair on his head. 

Iwaizumi sped up, jerking his boyfriend off faster and using the tip of his tongue to find the spot under Oikawa's cock that always almost made him come from first touch. He teased the area, slowly moving back and forth in zigzags and cherishing every long moan and cuss that tumbled from his distraught boyfriends mouth. 

"F-Fuck, you're gonna make m-me come." Oikawa choked out, pulling on the strands in between his fingers until his cock slipped from the others mouth, Iwaizumi wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before being tugged back onto the bed and into his lap, slotting their mouths together once again. 

"I've been thinking about doing this all day." Oikawa said, undressing Iwaizumi and tossing the sweatpants he wore onto the floor with his own clothes. "That first slide into you, the way you gasp and moan and clench around me. Fuck, Iwa-chan, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said, leaning back to open the drawer to their nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

He dropped the condom on the bed before popping the cap on the lube and pouring some onto his own fingers, pressing them against his entrance once they were coated in the slippery substance. Iwaizumi was always sensitive when they fucked, from  
his nipples to his neck, down his stomach and thighs, his ass and cock. _Especially his ass_. 

Another thing, Iwaizumi never took anything less than three fingers wide in his body, even when they had first started having sex, Iwaizumi had stopped Oikawa before he’d even inserted the first finger in his ass. Telling the other male that he better be adding an extra two if he wanted to actually fuck him. The pain from the stretch was absolute pleasure for Iwaizumi, he _loved_ the burning sensation that coursed through his veins at that first push in. 

And now, as he inserted all three slick fingers into himself, Oikawa’s eyes were glued to his boyfriends face, watching as his head tilted back, entire body shuddering and his mouth falling slack as a moan came from his throat. 

_”So pretty for me Iwa-chan.”_ Oikawa breathed, fingers tracing the ridges of abs on his boyfriend, eyes glazed over as he watched Iwaizumi fuck himself on his fingers. “Can’t wait to have you sit on my cock.”

Iwaizumi whimpered, sending shocks down both boys spines at the sound as he struck his prostate, massaging that spot inside him and using the other hand that wasn’t buried in himself to grip Oikawa’s shoulder to ground himself. 

“Oh fuck, Tooru.” Iwaizumi moaned again, a small “ah” escaping his mouth as his hips began to jerk down, shoving his fingers even further inside himself and making his toes curl from pleasure. 

“So good, baby. Already so wet and loose. Ready for my cock yet?” Tooru taunted, hand dropping down to wrap around his cock, fisting it a couple times before Iwaizumi pushed his hand away, his own slipping from his ass, fingers covered in lube and dripping. He grabbed the condom from where it lay on the mattress, tearing open the foil packet before sliding it down Oikawa’s erection and pouring some more lube in his hand before fisting his boyfriends cock. Oikawa groaned, already on the verge of coming and he pushed Iwaizumi’s hand away. 

Iwaizumi’s hands fell to Oikawa’s chest as Oikawa’s own gripped his hips, positioning him over his erection and slowly lowering him down onto it. The pair let out a set of moans as Oikawa slowly slid into Iwaizumi, burying himself to the hilt before grinding his hips up into Iwaizumi’s, feeling every muscle clench in response. 

Iwaizumi matched his rhythm, meeting every grind with his own and gasping as Oikawa hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him. His hands splayed across Oikawa’s chest, nails digging in and leaving red imprints in their wake. Every intake of breath was hitched, and every exhale was followed by a shallow moan. 

“Fucking... hell Tooru. _Fuck me_.” Iwaizumi forced out, gripping the ends of Oikawa’s hair and tugging. 

The brunette moaned, deep and rough but did as Iwaizumi said and began a rough pace, hips jerking up and pushing into his boyfriend, striking deep and on target. The sound of skin slapping skin along with their twin sets of moans filled the air, igniting a fire deep within both males as they fucked on Oikawa’s bed. 

Oikawa eventually pulled away though, not pulling out, but the sudden stop made the male on top groan and glare at Oikawa. 

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi growled, fingers digging into flesh deeper. 

“I wanted you to ride me, so,” Oikawa leaned back, elbows propping him up on the bed. “Ride me.”

Iwaizumi continued to glare, but his hips lifted, Oikawa’s tip nearly sliding out before he pushed his hips back down to meet the others. Oikawa groaned again, feeling his cock push deep into Iwaizumi’s body, his hands gripping his boyfriends hips as he ground them together. 

“Oh f-fuck.” Oikawa gasped, his head tilting back as Iwaizumi purposefully squeezed his muscles around Oikawa’s cock. 

Iwaizumi set a rhythm, this one fast paced and rough, causing the mattress under them to squeak. There was nothing that felt better than this to both boys, the feel of the other against them, grasping and pulling on hair as pleasure coursed through their bodies, the feeling of being so connected in more ways than one. 

“Don’t s-stop.” Oikawa said, breath panting and wavering as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. His hair was slicked back from sweat, his thighs were trembling and his balls were tensing up. Iwaizumi’s own cock bobbed between their bodies, red at the tip and leaking precum, begging to be touched. 

Oikawa reaches up, tangling a hand in Iwaizumi’s own hair before tugging him down and connecting their lips in a kiss, swallowing every moan and swear that tumbled out of their mouths. 

Iwaizumi could always tell when Oikawa was about to cum, his breathing became heavier, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth would always fall open to release that final moan that sounded like heaven to Iwaizumi, but the most important thing that he would do before orgasm that always gave it away, was he’d whisper Iwaizumi’s name, a breathless sigh almost as his body plummeted into ecstasy. 

“Ha- _Hajime_.”

And there it was, his name, almost a virtue to the taller boy, as he tumbled head first into orgasm, hips jerking and body shaking as he thrust lazily up into Iwaizumi, working himself through it. 

Iwaizumi let him do as he pleased, helping his boyfriend though by tightening around him, slowly stroking up and down the length still inside him, even tho it was softening. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, urgency in his voice as he felt his own orgasm near, but still needed the help of the other to get him off. 

Oikawa caught his breath enough to sit up like he had been before, hooking Iwaizumi’s ankles behind his back and stopping his movements. Their mouth connected in another kiss as his hand wrapped around the now throbbing erection between his boyfriends legs, stroking the length and smearing the precum that trickled out. 

“Oh god. I’m gonna cum.” Iwaizumi whimpered, grinding in Oikawa’s lap and sending shocks up and down both of their spines, his nails dragging down Oikawa’s back. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled, pressing open mouthed kisses to Iwaizumi’s neck before rubbing the tip of his thumb around tip of his boyfriends cock, cherishing the groans and muttered curses. 

“Yes, yes, oh _god_ , Tooru!” It was a tangle of words, praises and sounds of pure pleasure that erupted from his boyfriend at the same his body clenched, this time his cock spurting cum up both of their chests and his body slumping against the others as his orgasm released its grip on him. 

Oikawa didn’t stop stroking his cock, slowly running his hand up and down the now flaccid length until he pushed his hand away. Oikawa lifted it tho and licked the cum that coated his skin, smirking at his sex hazed boyfriend as he did so, not missing the way Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he groaned. 

“Fucking tease.” Iwaizumi said, pulling away to lift up and off Oikawa, grimacing at the small  
ache that had settled in his back. 

“You love me.” Oikawa remarked, peeling the used condom from his dick before typing a knot in it and tossing it in the general direction of their trash. He’d worry about that later. 

The room reeked of sex and sweat and both males smiled at each other as they began to clean up their messes, plucking a few kleenex’s from the box on Iwaizumi’s desk and wiping down their stomachs and chests. Iwaizumi grabbed a dirty towel and began the routine of wiping down his thighs from where lube still coated them. They changed the sheets on Oikawa’s bed before collapsing on it together, changed in sweatpants and loose t-shirts. Chest to chest, legs tangled, smiling at each other as Oikawa ran his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, kissing the tip of his nose and giggling when it crinkled in response. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” Iwaizumi asked, body relaxing into the sheets beneath him. 

“Of course Iwa-chan. I love you too.” Oikawa replied, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriends waist, tugging him closer on his small dorm bed. 

“I think.... I think I wanna marry you one day.” Iwaizumi continued, fingers stroking over Oikawa’s neck, tracing the sharp angle of his jaw. 

“I think I wanna marry you too.” Iwaizumi’s words didn’t shock Oikawa, they’d talked about marriage before, on their high school graduation day. And Oikawa, being the good that he was, had joked about how pretty Iwaizumi would look dressed up in white for their wedding. 

But now, Oikawa knew his boyfriend was serious, seeing the way their eyes met and there was a sparkle in Iwaizumi’s own that made the brunette smile. 

But marriage was far from their current worries, but one day, years later when Oikawa actually proposes, Iwaizumi can’t help but remember this day. Tears forming in his eyes as he whispers a shaky but firm, 

_”Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and scream with me about IwaOi!: [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
